


Awaken

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Awaken

****_A/N : A one-shot story that was written for a smut challenge._ ** **

****_Awaken_ ** **

“I saw you here last week, kissing with Fukurodani’s captain. Are you gay?” Daishou asked casually after lighting his smoke using my lighter that he borrowed when he followed me here on my balcony. He shifted his head to look at me with a blank expression. “Are you dating him?” He asked again and handed me my lighter.

We just ended our usual boy’s night out with Bokuto, which is now wasted on my bed. Every Friday night, we always hang out in my apartment, and it is up to them if they want to stay over or not. And since Bokuto and I were sex friends since high school, he always stays over to fuck every end of our drinking session. And right now, I realize why Daishou, who lives a few blocks away from me, wanted to stay over again rather than going back to his apartment.

I shifted my gaze after taking back my lighter to light my cigarette. Even though I have a calm demeanor, I feel cold inside. I am not scared that other people would find out about my sexuality, but I am afraid that he will feel disgusted. Daishou is not like my other friends. I cannot say that he is homophobic, but he does not want to be acquainted with gay people. And that is the reason why I hide from him that I swing both ways, that I loved being on the receiving end.

“Maybe we are just drunk. I can’t remember what you are talking about.” I lied that made him chuckled sarcastically. He averted his gaze and puffed a cloud of smoke. I thought that it was over, but he didn’t stop interrogating me.

“You were not drunk. It was when I went to the toilet to wash up. I went back outside to get a towel. I looked for you in here to ask where your towels are, but I saw you kissing with that owl.” He said in a slightly irritated manner. Daishou looked back at me again without hiding his irritated expression. “Why do you have to lie? Are you really dating that owl?”

I dropped my cigarette when he raised his voice at me, not because he found out that I am swinging both ways, but because of my relationship with Bokuto. I avoid his penetrating gaze and refrain from answering his questions. It does not matter anyway, whether he found out about my relationship with Bokuto. It is not as if he has feelings for me, and besides, he already has Mika-chan, and even they have been in an on and off relationship since high school, there's still a possibility that they got back together. It is not as if they broke up because of me.

“It’s getting late. Let’s sleep.” I said before I went back inside.

I felt his chilling gaze behind me, but it is best to ignore him. However, I guess Daishou has different plans because before I could even lay down beside Bokuto, he pulled me roughly, making me out balance, and dropped on top of him. My heart races with the sudden contact of our bodies while we both stare at each other, with none of us wanted to move away.

Daishou Suguru, Nohebi’s former captain. He was my rival in volleyball and girls back in high school. And he is the reason why my true sexuality has awakened. He is the reason why Bokuto and I became sex friends. The desire for him is overflowing, that I end up accepting Bokuto’s advances when we had our training camp back in high school. I desire him, and I think that I am in love with him. But I never had the guts to confess, even when I found out that he and Mika-chan broke up because aside from the fact that he’s straight like I said earlier, they might still get back together.

“Tetsurou…” My wandering mind starts working again when he whispered my name, so I pull away from his warm embrace and sit on the edge of my bed where Bokuto is sleeping soundly.

“Let’s stop this talk for now and get some rest. Good night, Suguru.” I said, but he didn’t let me. He grabbed my wrist, not wanting to end our conversation just like that.

"Why won't you answer me? Are you really dating that owl?" Daishou asked in a loud voice that made me cover his mouth with my hand. However, knowing him for so long, he didn't let me stop him from telling me what is on his mind.

“Answer my question, damn it!” He exclaimed, which made me almost jump in my bed.

I open my mouth, but no words managed to escape my lips. I’m in awe. I don’t know why he’s mad or why he’s so eager to know my relationship with Bokuto. He shouldn’t be asking those things, and instead, he should be questioning why I didn’t tell him about my sexuality. He should be mad because I hide my sexuality from him. But right now, I can’t find any reason why…just why…

“Why do you want to know if we are dating?” Bokuto asked the question that I can't voice out. He sat from laying down on my bed and hugged me from the back. Daishou has an annoyed look on his face while looking at us, but his lips are shut closed. I open my mouth to stop Bokuto from making it worse, but instead of words, a soft moan escaped my lips when Bokuto licked my earlobe while pinching my nipples from the shirt I wear.

“B-Boku-”

My words drowned to Bokuto’s passionate kiss when he shifted my face so our lips would meet. As much as I want to stop him from, I feel weak to his kisses that are now making my head spin because of how sweet it is. We have been sex friends for so long that I got used to his sweet kisses and gentle touch. He knew all my erogenous zones, and he knew how to pleasure me.

Bokuto Koutarou, my best buddy, turned fuck buddy. I can’t remember how we end up like this, but I remember how gentle he is when we first had sex. How gentle those fingers of his when he stretched my tiny hole so that it won’t be as painful as it was supposed to be. He desires me. And being with him for years now made me realize that I want him too, just like how I wanted Daishou. He knew what I feel for Nohebi’s former captain, and he accepts me for who I am. And for that reason, I fell in love with him just as deep as how I love Daishou.

I know it is wrong to love them equally. But I don’t know which one of them occupied more space in my heart. Bokuto makes me melt, and Daishou makes me weak. That’s why even though Bokuto keeps on asking me to date him properly, I can’t give him an answer because it will be unfair to date him half-heartedly.

I forgot Daishou’s presence and responded to Bokuto’s sweet kisses. I let his tongue explore my mouth, and his warm hands caress my body. My body arches when he touched my hard dick while pinching my perked tits. I moan in pleasure, and it made Bokuto smile in between our kisses, while his eyes are on Daishou, who cannot believe what he sees in front of him right now. I hide my face with my arms out of embarrassment when I realized what I let him see.

Bokuto chuckled while he keeps going on stroking my soaked manhood that he let out from my unbuckled pants. “Don’t hide it. Let him see how lewd you are, Kuroo. Look at him.” Bokuto removed my hands and shifted my face to meet Daishou’s heated gaze.

“You asked what is our relationship? There’s none. I’m still convincing him to date me, but it is impossible because of a certain someone.” A high-pitched moan escaped my lips when Bokuto inserted a finger on my hole. Daishou’s flushed face imprinted on my mind before he looked away.

Bokuto licked my earlobe and whisper, “You’re so wet, and your soft hole is clamping my finger, Kuroo. Is it because the man you love is watching you while we’re doing this?” He asked and didn’t even bother to hide the pain in his voice. I already told him what I feel, but it seems that it still hurts him to know that I’m in love with them both.

“N-no…Bokuto I-”

“What do you mean?” Daishou cut me off with furrowed brows. “Who’s in love with whom?” His gaze becomes more heated but because of Bokuto’s gentle fingers that keep on hitting my sweet spot, I couldn’t even answer him properly.

“He’s in love with you. I’m your substitute.” Bokuto answered for me before he inserted another finger inside me, which made me squeal as he thrust his fingers faster. Making my mind became a mess because of the pleasure he’s giving me, and Daishou’s darkened expression while watching me pant on Bokuto’s mercy.

“Is that true?” Daishou asked unbelievably.

“Come on, Kuroo. Answer him properly.” Bokuto commands that I just answered with a nod while in tears. “Tell him."

“I-…love you…b-both…ah!” I cum on Daishou’s clothes and a little bit on his face when Bokuto bit me on my neck. My body trembled in the pleasure made by the two men I love, who looked at me like they want to devour me.

And while I’m still weak from cumming, Bokuto removed my clothes quickly and let Daishou see my lewd body. “I know you want him too. Isn’t he the reason why you broke up with your long-time girlfriend? Taste him, Daishou.” Bokuto ordered Daishou that didn’t even think twice and kissed me roughly.

My mind went blank when I finally got a taste of Daishou’s lips. Unlike Bokuto’s sweet and gentle kisses, his are aggressively rough. He bites my lips as if he is punishing me for loving two people at a time. Daishou’s lips trace down to my neck, bite it like he is marking me, and Bokuto is doing the same on my shoulder. I can’t suppress my moans because having them both to pleasure me is too much.

“Does it feel good, Kuroo?” Bokuto whispered before he claimed my lips once more and played with my tongue. Daishou, on the other hand, moved down to my perked nipples and nibbled with them.

“How does it feel, having the men you love to pleasure you?” Bokuto asked when our lips parted. He inserted three fingers inside my twitching hole once again while Daishou abandoned my nipples and moved further down.

I felt his sensual lips traces down my abdomen, sending titillating sensation in every corner of my body, making me tremble as he goes lower and lower until those hot, wet, and vicious lips found my unyielding erection. Our eyes met when he licked the tip of my head, and I couldn’t help but close my eyes in pleasure. A soft moan escaped my lips when his tongue keeps on licking the tip of my hard member in a circular motion. It feels so damn good that it’s hard to contain the fluids that wanted to come out from it. Bokuto chuckled before he starts caressing my nipples with his tongue. And it’s truly driving me crazy.

Daishou keeps on licking the head of my hard-on to its shaft down to my balls. And it’s so damn hard to suppress my moans because of how sensual those damn lips of his are. And when I thought it was over, I felt those lips cracked a smile before it gently wrapped around my hard member, making me moan in pleasure as his tongue is making playful movements while my hardness is inside his mouth. He’s teasing me until I couldn’t take it anymore. Until I couldn’t control my desire anymore.

I found myself grabbing his hair, pushing his head deeper to his throat. He gagged a little that made me come back to his senses but he didn’t stop doing fellatio. When I was about to cum, I pushed him away and cum on his face instead. Bokuto laughed which made me flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re tastier than in my dream, Kuroo,” Daishou whispered, his eyes filled with desire while unbuckling his pants.

My mind buffers on what he said but before I could even process it, Bokuto shifted my body to a very unsightly position. He made me kneel on fours, facing Daishou’s hard on saluting in front of me and before I knew it, Bokuto’s hard manhood penetrated inside me. Daishou didn’t waste a second and do the same, with my mouth. Tears clouded my eyes, not because of Daishou’s rough thrusts in my mouth nor Bokuto’s gentle movements, but because of the pleasure, these two are giving me.

Hearing Daishou’s shallow breathing as he thrusts his manhood in my mouth sounds erotic in my ear that it’s making my hard-on leaks with cum. And hearing Bokuto’s rhythmic grunts are unconsciously making me clamp on him tightly, that made my white-haired Adam grunt loudly from time to time. Moans, grunts, and shallow breathings echoed in my room until they both found my release. And when I thought it was over, I’m dead wrong because Bokuto lifted me from kneeling without pulling out his still hard member and lay down on my bed with me on top of him.

I yelp in surprise when he keeps thrusting inside me even though I already found my release. He spread my legs and let Daishou see how our bodies are connected.

“You wouldn’t mind having us both, right?” Bokuto whispered in my ear that made my eyes widened in fear when Daishou leaned down on me and positioned his unyielding erection on my entrance.

“N-no! I might break! Ahh!” My eyes widened when I feel Daishou slowly penetrating me, and my moans were muffled when Bokuto shift my head so we could kiss. Daishou joined our kiss while stroking my manhood to make the pain replaced by a mind-blowing pleasure that I never felt before when I’m only with Bokuto.

Their hard dicks are making my head spin, as they both trying to hit my sweet spot. I couldn’t help my eyes to roll in pleasure when Daishou pressed even deeper than Bokuto. The latter did not want to lose so he thrust inside me, much deeper than earlier.

I succumb in pleasure as they moved simultaneously inside me. And when they feel that I already adjusted to their sizes, they thrust faster, making me writhe in pleasure. My moan gets louder as I feel close to my zenith. I kissed Daishou while Bokuto keeps on making muffled groans on my neck. Daishou pulled away from our kiss, and they both whispered words I never expect to hear.

“I love you, Kuroo. Please be ours.” They both said that made my eyes widened when I reached my zenith. But the men I love were both surprised when they saw that nothing came out from my hard member, yet my body keeps in trembling in between their bodies. They got riled up and keep thrusting inside me simultaneously until they finally released their semen inside me. They both kissed me passionately before pulling out and lie down on my sides.

Daishou gently caressed my sweaty face while Bokuto embraces me sideways. “Can we both keep you?” They asked, which made my eyes teary.

“I should be the one asking that. Can I have you both?”

They both chuckled.

“Of course. After all, we agreed on sharing you, just so we can have you.” They said that made my jaw drop in surprise. Their eyes both glistened with desire while looking at me with lecherous gaze, their lips formed a perverted smile, and whispered…

****_“Take responsible, Kuroo. For you’ve awakened something inside us that only you can make it put on slumber.”_ ** **


End file.
